gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sheriff Blubs/Gallery
Gravity Falls Main Title Theme Weirdmageddon version Opening bill as vampire bat.png Season 1 The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 pointing.png S1e2 old man pointing at boat.png S1e2 you gotta believe me.png S1e2 police in boat.png S1e2 family photo 2.png Headhunters S1e3 Poor wax man.png S1e3 Sheriff Blubs First Appearance.png S1e3 YOU TAKE THAT BAAAAACK!.png S1e3 let the boy help.png S1e3 city boy.png S1e3 officers laughing.png S1e3 common stairway goof.png S1e3 It's SOOO obvious.png S1e3 On 3...1..2...png S1e3 cops entering.png S1e3 blubs and durland flashlights.png S1e3 toby fell.png S1e3 ha cha cha.png S1e3 watching the tape.png S1e3 he's unguilty.png S1e3 no fingerprint.png S1e3 adults laughing.png S1e3 police car.png S1e3 sheriff blubs and deputy durland.png S1e3 long slow sip.png S1e3 deputy durland scalded.png S1e3 this isn't good at all.png S1e3 driving.png The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 people at the show.png S1e4 this seems cool right.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e4 blubs.png S1e4 Lil' Gideon.png S1e4 Hank leaving the Tent.png S1e4 a crowd gathers.png S1e4 people want mabel to say yes.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 blubs durland.png S1e6 dipper walks.png S1e6 People cheer.png S1e6 blubbs and durland.png Irrational Treasure S1e8 blubs and durland.png S1e8 blubs and durland at car.png S1e8 blubs hiding.png S1e8 blubs radio.png S1e8 durland and blubs statue.png S1e8 the cops.png S1e8 cops in museum.png S1e8 cops chase twins.png S1e8 police stuck.png S1e8 cops stuck in door.png S1e8 quite a few darts.png S1e8 matters of national security.png S1e8 film narrator.png S1e8 smooth move mr president.png S1e8 blubs in cave.png S1e8 blubs and durland silence mabel dipper.png S1e8 blubs and durland on train.png S1e8 cops spot trembley and twins.png S1e8 edwin darling.png S1e8 cops planning vacation.png S1e8 officers leave for vacation.png The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 cops at the fair.png Summerween S1e12 blubs durland.png Bottomless Pit! S1e14 the cops at the window.png S1e14 Blubs asking for an explanation.png S1e14 Stan Explaining to Blubs.png S1e14 Doctor Medicine.png S1e14 look at the bear.png S1e14 Stan telling the truth to the police.png S1e14 old Stan goof.png S1e14 Blubs drop his coffee.png S1e14 portraits on wall.png S1e14 looking at mabel.png S1e14 Bulbs takes out the cuffs.png S1e14 Sheriff Blubs mad.png S1e14 A flattered Blubs.png S1e14 someone noticed Blubs weight loss.png The Deep End S1e15 def boyfriends.png S1e15 scared boyfriends.png S1e15 PINES HERE NOW.png S1e15 with you everyday is a dream.png Carpet Diem S1e16 cops.png S1e16 durland and blubs.png S1e16 everyone back to normal.png S1e16 Blub Durland Candy Grenda switched.png S1e16 the horoscope didnt mention this.png S1e16 Dipper the pig runs into Mabel.png Boyz Crazy S1e17 the goat did it.png Land Before Swine S1e18 Spending time with you.png S1e18 Claws.png S1e18 looking in fear.png S1e18 did u see that.png S1e18 On duty cops.png S1e18 New convertible.png Gideon Rises S1e20 Cheering for Gideon.png S1e20 SO MUCH.png S1e20 nate.png S1e20 Goodbye.png S1e20 YOU.png S1e20 SO PERFECT.png S1e20 Surround Gideon.png S1e20 I win kid.png S1e20 One more thing Officers.png Shorts TV Shorts 2 Short15 Teenz Talk.png Short15 not policemen.png Short15 tom tom.png Short15 stacy.png Short15 drink expired apple juice and kiss each other.png Short15 peer pressure emergency.png Short15 freeze.png Short15 simple words.png Short15 thank you for saving me from myself.png Short15 awwww.png Short15 let's roll.png Season 2 Scary-oke S2e1 welcome to your dreams.png S2e1 slap that rump.png S2e1 rappers rap.png S2e1 scream.png S2e1 we're all gonna die.png Blendin's Game S2e8 past town.png Northwest Mansion Mystery S2e10 dipper on the front cover.png S2e10 dipper wards off bat.png S2e10 great.png S2e10 sad pacifica.png Not What He Seems S2e11 firewoks on roof.png S2e11 permit for being lame.png S2e11 blubs and durl.png S2e11 durland comes out of the closet.png A Tale of Two Stans S2e12 starstruck.png S2e12 so hip.png S2e12 troubled stan.png S2e12 do iiiiiit.png S2e12 i can do this.png S2e12 take it all.png S2e12 a world of enchantment.png S2e12 i paid 15 dollars for this.png S2e12 uhhh.png S2e12 theres our delighted naive townsfolk.png S2e12 oh thats funny.png S2e12 buying what i was selling.png Dungeons, Dungeons, and More Dungeons S2e13 role play.jpg S2e13 unknown griffin.jpg S2e13 end cryptogram.jpg The Stanchurian Candidate S2e14 Bud holding sign againts his own son.jpg S2e14 Blubs says hello.jpg S2e14 bat.jpg S2e14 mayor chosing hoop.jpg S2e14 old lady hype.jpg S2e14 bad cops.jpg S2e14 in cop car.jpg S2e14 Guy i'm gonna vote for.jpg S2e14 old man mugucket.jpg The Last Mabelcorn S2e15 Bill's next pawn 12.jpg Dipper and Mabel vs. the Future S2e17 Susan schocked.png Weirdmageddon Part 1 S2e18 Shocked officers.png S2e18 Shocked people.png S2e18 mayor steps up.png S2e18 get out.png S2e18 weird.png S2e18 out of towners.png S2e18 Durland zapped.png S2e18 stone Durland.png S2e18 eye watching.png S2e18 taking Durland.png Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality S2e19 stan the resistance chef.jpg S2e19 something I miss.jpg Weirdmageddon 3: Take Back The Falls S2e20 ready to defend.png S2e20 Stan shocked.png S2e20 Stan arms open.png S2e20 glomp hugs.png S2e20 Stan stands up.png S2e20 my Durland.png S2e20 even Stan gasps.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 1.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 2.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 3.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 4.png S2e20 dramatic Blubs 5.png S2e20 Rumble still can't stay still.png S2e20 Rumble jump.png S2e20 campfire.png S2e20 creatures in sweaters.png S2e20 leader Mabel.png S2e20 manotaur flex.png S2e20 torn sweater.png S2e20 it happened again.png S2e20 refugees ready to fight.png S2e20 like we planned.png S2e20 Dipper at the wheel.png S2e20 getting ready.png S2e20 save the world.png S2e20 if I die I'm sueing all of you.png S2e20 new plan please.png S2e20 NOW.png S2e20 launched2.png S2e20 team falls is blasting off again.png S2e20 getting closer.png S2e20 looks like we're gonna have to break in.png S2e20 blubs landing.png S2e20 mabel unbuckling.png S2e20 rest of team.png S2e20 gasping.png S2e20 ready to fire.png S2e20 there she goes.png S2e20 found ford.png S2e20 stan wants to leave.png S2e20 determination.png S2e20 DURLAND.png S2e20 blubs no glasses.png S2e20 outta the way.png S2e20 blubs shove.png S2e20 so sweet.png S2e20 shiiiip.png S2e20 blubs hugs durland.png S2e20 applause.png S2e20 drawing a circle.png S2e20 spraypainted wheel.png S2e20 Dipper points to the pentagram.png S2e20 Soos steps into place.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png S2e20 Mabel Gideon Robbie chain.png S2e20 Circle Robbie middle.png S2e20 Ford to other residents.png S2e20 the rest of you get out.png S2e20 everyone is caught.png S2e20 You'll never take us alive.png S2e20 Shmebulock is eaten.png S2e20 looming demons.png S2e20 Paci-Fire and Pyronica.png S2e20 goodbye Paci-Fire.png S2e20 goodbye Pyronica.png S2e20 goodbye Teeth.png S2e20 fishing pages.png S2e20 clean town square.png S2e20 what do we say.png S2e20 never mind all that!.png S2e20 mad with power.gif S2e20 Blubbs and Durland with canon.png S2e20 what can we do with mystery shack.png S2e20 everyone gasps.png S2e20 aww.png S2e20 mystery shack at the party.png Miscellaneous SDCC 2013 Poster.jpg|SDCC 2013 poster S1e8 Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland sketch.jpg|A sketch of Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland squeezing in S1e8 Sheriff Blubs Pioneer Sketch.jpg Sheriff blubs character sheet.jpg|Sheriff Blubs' character sheet Rumble's Revenge Bulbs.png|Sheriff Blubs in Rumble's Revenge Category:Character galleries Category:Season 1 character galleries Category:Shorts character galleries Category:Season 2 character galleries Category:Supporting character galleries Category:Recurring character galleries